yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 11 Episode 1: King Kong of the Streets
'Participants' Akuma Tetsu , Haizaku Obariha, Rashida Mayne , Sara "Gadget" Talik, Gus Skywalker 'The Scene' In the back alleys of District 1, trouble stirs when a simple mugger turns out to be a cyborg looking for trouble. '"King Kong of the Streets" ' Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku was teaching at the his school when he got a call.-“Yeah ok I’ll be right down.”-He turned to the kids.-“Iv been called down to the office OoooOOoooOOoooOOo. Now listen I know this is the last day but don’t get out of hand.”-He said opening the door and walking down the hall way turning the corner d taking the elevator. Haizaku had been afraid of stairs after he fell about six months ago and is still trying to get help currently. He sat there and someone hoped in the elevator with him on the 3rd floor.-“Oh look its mister never here.”-The man had a bald spot and wore glasses and was too short for Haizaku to see his face at all.-“You know you really don’t know how to do anything on time.”-Haizaku was beginning to lose his patients but decided not to because he had a heart and never liked to hurt people’s feelings. He finally got off on the first floor scratching the back of his head.-~Whatever that man problem was he needs a coffee.~-Haizaku thought walking about ten feet before turning into the office.-“Haizaku your fired.”-~Wow wow wow wow whhhaaaatttt?~-was the only thing he thought before getting shoved out of the office.-“Hey hold up wait a minute.”-The scrawny little woman kept pushing.-“Hold a minute god damn it I said wait a minute.”-He said turning around.-“Why exactly am I getting fired?”-She looked him in the eye.-“You don’t teach what are we paying you for?”-He paused.-~I get paid no one told me that.~-by the time he stopped thinking he was pushed out of the building and outside into the blistering heat.-“Great now I don’t have a job.”-He though walking for a few blocks his head down.-“Hey you!”-Haizaku turned around looking at a solid red color in his face looking up he saw man-Zillah looking dead at him.-“Yo?”-The man grabbed Haizaku.-“Give me all your money.”-Haizaku nodded reaching in his pocket he pulled out his wallet then purposely dropped it on the ground.-“Whops let me just get that.”-He grabbed his wallet and uppercut the guy in the balls and made a run for it but was stopped mid run by the guy who pushed him against the wall and begun reaching in his own pocket.-~Oh god does he have a knife? man I hate getting cut it’s also why I never make sandwiches.~-He thought and just then the man pulled out a brass knuckle and hit Haizaku.-“FUCK MAN THAT HURTS!”-said Haizaku who had moved out the way and watched the man hit the wall the man turned looking at Haizaku murder in his eye’s Haizaku did the three stooges thing.-“Whop whop whop whop whop.”-Before running off.- Diversity: She was frustrated- beyond frustrated really. Looking for something to do and nothing was around. She was at wit’s end and was nearly ready to drop her job as a stripper just because she was coming to the point she wanted to sock out half of her customers. Trying to break her narcotic addiction made her feisty as hell and rather savage, but Rashida calmed it with another form of natural medication. She strode down the back-alleys and dingy streets of District 1, standing about 6’1 in her laced up combat boots, wearing a short black buttoned top and a pair of checkered greyscale jeans. Her dyed magenta and lavender hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a few braids strewn along her ears and tucked back into the ponytail. A red headband covered her forehead, matching her necklace and earrings, while bright and rather inhuman looking pumpkin orange eyes peered out of a dark cocoa-colored face of freckles and golden piercings. Her full caramel lips were pursed around a blunt that burned at its end as smoke occasionally drifted from her nostrils low the slow exhale of a Chinese dragon. She heard a bit of fuss from around the corner, what sounded like a cartoon to her. It made her stop dead in her tracks as she reached up and rubbed her shoulders with gloved hands with the fingers revealed. “Lawd, that don’t sound right…” The African-Irish woman mumbled around the hand-rolled joint. She lifted her other hand and plucked it from her glossy plump lips as she blew out a thicker billow of smoke that danced up and obscured her face but never her piercing gaze as she began forward again. “~Whop whop whop whop~” She peered around the corner at a man punching a wall and another man taking off. She wasn’t as tall as man-zilla but at the same time she wasn’t too far off. The woman drew her shoulders back and couldn’t help herself- she was high. So it was unbelievably funny to her. Her head cocked back and she suddenly shook with hearty, booming laughter. “HA HA HA HAAAA, -gasp- HAAAA oh man!” She took a deep breath and looked back at the man, waving the blunt around in her hand. “Nigga’ he just punked you good. That was pretty funny. Big ass dumbo.” She laughed again and the man was suddenly recharging his already burning fury. If there wasn’t murder in his eyes before, it was there now as she squared up her shoulders and put her blunt back between her lips. “What’s that piggy? You wanna’ a slice of this chocolate ass-whoopin’?” She grinned and it was both playful and wild. Her dazzling eyes danced wildly as the too-tall woman with powerful and elongated legs began to bounce in place- an action that began the charge of her abu (chi). “Wish the other dude had stuck around, nothin’ goes with weed quite like a good sense of humor, right?” She winked and suddenly the monster of a brute thug rushed her. At the last moment she dipped to the side and felt her abu charged completely throughout her legs as she watched him go stumbling forward, catching himself before he turned around. He sneered hatefully and growled, ground teeth locked together as he would yell. “You’re gonna’ get it bitch!” She hoped he brought his A game. Guest_Keizumai: -Akuma would be sleeping onto of an buliding. he liked sleeping up on rooftops cause he usually gets an nice breeze and it was only place he could get some sleep anyway, he was have a peace fully sleep under secruity rushed onto the roof"hey your not allowed to be up here"they said as they rushed him, he then stiff armed one of them before running to the ledge of the building. they'd both stop in surprize"hey kid wait what are you doing"he smile at them"later"he then did a trust fall off the roof, the secruity guards would run to the ledge to see the boy onto the ground and standing up as if it was nothin,he look up at them and salute before running off down the alley.soon he began walking~what a drag i only got 12hours off sleep to day..oh well i guess that'll have to due~he thought as he heard someone yelling~you wanna slice of this chocolate ass-whoopin?~he'd look to his left an see an man who was about to attack an rather tall woman who look like she could handle herself but he decide to jump in anyway"well i guess i can help out this once"he said to himself as he began to run down the alley way as if he was shot out a cannon"hey you"the man would look to his right only to feel his face snap back the other way by a fist the guy pasting out almost instantly. Akuma would then begen shaking his right hand"damn the fuck is your mouth made of"he said staring at the guy for a moment befor eturning to the woman"sorry for stealing your thunder im Akuma"he said as he approached her- InfinityImplosion: Walking out along the streets of district one it would be the first time Gadget had left home in months. The surgery had certainly put her out of commission for quite a while, especially since the flow of data that she had been able to absorb was more than anyone should naturally be able to deal with. She'd known that giving herself technopathy would have certain ramifications to deal with given the fact that she'd be open to the internet. Yes, the internet, which really is almost entirely full of porn. Some of which Gadget wish she'd never known about, though that was a little late now it would seem. As she went on her walk around the district, she could see the world in a whle new light now. Everything seemed both more vibrant and less colorful at the same time, as certain things would stand out to her while other things would fade into the background. Passing by a billboard that contained the full body shot of a model, completely naked, she would immediatelly have access to a website of escorts that she could call upon that the model seemed to work for. The thought made her giggle softly. Yep, full of porn, definitely. Skipping down along the street she would also have a new companion with her wherever she went now, a small robot that had been built by her own hand and also contained a chi-conduit crystal inside of it's body. She was able to understand the little thing through her technopathy while also sending out commands to it, the clockwork creature faithfully loyal to it's Mistress even if it seemed to have a sort of cynical wit that made Gadget look at it with a certain dry gaze every once in a while. "Such a downer you can be Gizmo." She would say to the little thing as it just shrugged it's little shoulders, before she heard the sound of voices up ahead. Her gaze turned to see what was up as she hoped that maybe Fang would be around. Dashing ahead she would turn the corner to see what appeared to be something of a fight going on it would seem, or something of the sort as someone said "ass-whoopin". She would visibly slump her shoulders as it would seem that there wasn't anyone she knew here, and just give a bit of a slight sigh as she decided to walk on past the two. Before she could however the man had charged the woman and slipped right by her, running straight into Gadget's much smaller frame. The girl fell onto her ass and gave a slight "oomph" as she hit the pavement, giving a slight blink as she stared up angrily at the man who'd hit her. "HEY! Watch where you're going asshole." She would state, rubbing her backside as it was a little sore before she stood up. She heard him say "You're gonna get it bitch", though whether he said that to her or the other girl she wasn't entirely sure. She would wait for a moment before looking to Gizmo as she allowed a soft build up of chi to flow through her form. If needed Gizmo would take the command from her to shift into one of the three weapons she'd built into his form. To which apparently none of it was needed as second guy decided to come in and be all white knighty to the african-irish chick. Guest_ATrueKiller: -When Haizaku started running he was trying to get the man to chace him.-~See who’s getting robbed today.~-He thought before turning a corner and sticking his leg out. He must have been there for two minutes before looking past the corner to see a woman laughing at what had just happened and when he thought about it was sort of funny and trying to hold in his laugh was getting harder because the woman was just a riot. He stood up a bit straighter and then ran behind a garbage can waiting to see what would happen.-~Hopefully I’ll get something out of this yet.~-Now it’s not that Haizaku would let a woman get attacked it’s when other people were fighting he had no idea how to jump into a fight and actually fight using team work he had never done it and had little experience with it.-“Hey what are you doing?”-He turned around seeing a kid holding a ball in his hand Haizaku waved his hand through the air motioning for the kid to crouch down and watch. The kid did just that.-“See kid I hate to tell you this but it’s not very likely you’re getting out of district one so if you ever learn anything you’ll at least learn this.”-The kid made a fist and hit Haizaku.-“I’m getting out of here but…ill watch any way.”-Haizaku watched and as soon as some random guy jawed the guy Haizaku stood up and ran across the street and started to the scene jumping over a small woman who had been knocked down he slid to a halt at the man who was on the ground and went through his pockets pulling out about $126.-~So I’m not the only one he robed huh?~-He though before he stood up putting the money in his wallet without taking to much notice of the people around him for a second.-“Oh thanks Miss chocolate ass whoopin for allowing me this chance and thank you for making it were I didn’t have to fight today I can tell you my day has gotten a lot better.”-Haizaku nodded to them both and turned around as the little kid walked up to him.-“Hey you’re not supposed to teach me stuff like that.”-Haizaku smiled.-“Kid I’m a teacher and like all teachers you hate me now but you will love me later.”-He said patting the kid’s head.- Diversity: She glanced over as just in time, another man nearly knocked a woman over and pummeled a fist into the giant man, sending him out with that one-hitter quitter. “Gatdammit.” She fussed. Ra plucked the joint from between her lips as she looked at her ‘hero’ and smirked while shaking her head slowly. “I was gonna’ knock that sucka’ to the moon, you don’t even know suga.” She chuckled. Her head shook again in disbelief as she turned and looked at another man who openly talked to her like he wasn’t trying to tip-toe around the racial boundary. Her eyes opened wide then narrowed as her lips curled slyly around the joint and she nodded. She pulled the blunt from her lips and pointed it out at him with her firehouse red nails. “I like you buddy. You’re the real shit.” She laughed and it was ripe and riotous as she glanced at the other woman on the scene, who looked to be of safe distance away. She took a step towards her and smiled. “These assholes kicking up some dirt and makin’ a mess, right?” She winked at the woman before glancing back to the dudes, smoke billowing out of her lips. “Don’ mind me. I’ma just head on to the next bit of entertainment, pleasure to meet you hood fellas toda-“ She found her words cut off as she heard something that sounded like a machine letting off steam. Around the burly man’s body did steam eject from several areas. The skin of his arms started to lift up, revealing that it was not skin but synthetic-skin coated plates that were shifting up and now twisting to reveal that this man was actually a cyborg. A big fucking cyborg at that. His hands twisted around and he pushed against the ground, slowly coming up as he twisted his jaw and it popped back into place with a metallic click. “Uranium, you little twat.” He growled out at the man who’d asked what his jaw was made of. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGIswJBe9PU ) He grew another few inches as steam blew out from the bottom of his pants and he came to be about 6’10. He threw his fists together and it sounded like thunder cracking as he began to smile. “You fucked with the wrong guy today, you soft little shits.” They were facing a man known as King Kong- a forced to be rivaled and a man who was kept alive by being rebuilt with old era cyborg parts. A steam machine and juggernaut. He dropped his fists to his sides then swung them up as one foot slid back and he reached around, grabbing the rusty railing of a nearby set of steps. With an easy and effortless jerk, he tore the pipe right out of the ground, ripping it free while mangling the rest of the railing where he tore the pipe away. He swung it with a howling threat and then launched it like a javelin towards the kid who’d hit him (Akuma), the javelin moving with deadly speed (though nowhere near bullet speed, think of a harpoon launch). If it struck him, he would’ve been impaled clean through the upper abdomen and sent back into the brick alleyway wall to be pinned like a doll. But he wasn’t the only target. King Kong turned his dull brown gaze on the others as he let a sickening grin crawl over his face and he clapped his fists together and his body began to whirr like it may’ve been… charging up? Gusman101: -Gus walked down the streets of District 1. The attack on the tower was a shock to everyone, and thankfully he wasn't around for the initial attack. Catherine had taken a leave of absence, she didn't tell him where she was going, but he was thankful she wasn't here. Christmas had come and gone, and it was a new year, he tightened his jacket around him and brushed some snow from his auto mail arm.- Shit Frank where'd you go? -Gus had been following this man for quite some time, and Gus had learned quite a bit. Apparently Frank had been reporting to someone. Everyday Frank would report somewhere, be given a list of things to do, and he would follow the list. Now Gus knew Frank pretty well, the man had been living in the alley by his store for a couple years, and he had never seen Frank work so hard in his life. He looked almost…..military. Following these orders he seemed like he was trained. Gus kept thinking this over as he casually walked along with a crowd of people, keeping an eye on where Frank was going.- Come on Frank, show me who's handling you….So I can beat the fuckin' crap out of him…. Guest_Keizumai: -Akuma laughed as she she said was gonna kick the guy to the moon, he then noticed the guy on his left pickpocketing the he just knocked out and shook his head"isn't that ironic the robber getting rob by the victum"he said to him self as he watched, the woman would then go and talk to the girl before turning back to him and the other guy who seemed to disappear as soon as he came call."haha nice meeting..."he was interupted by what sounded like and machince when he looked back he'd notice that the male who he just knocked out was actually an cyborg"well that explains why his jaw was so damn hard"he said to himself as he watched the cyborg bang his fist together and call them soft shits"say's the guy with the glass jaw"refering to how easy he knocked him out. whichmust have pissed him of cause the gaint cyborg with rip of an railing and throw it staright at him.Akuma would simply lean to his left and at the same time he'd catch the railing"haha come on is that the best you got"he said as he began to swirl the railing around his body. yeah he was showing off abit. he'd throw the railing back at it just as hard as it threw it at him. the pole would stick into it's right leg, the cyborg would then simply pull it out and toss it to the side"damn i was aiming for it's chest"he said to himself- Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku was surprised to say the least when the woman spoke she had apparently not taking an ill like towards him he felt that was something he could write down in his nonexistent journal.-“Hey kid where do you live?”-The kid looked at Haizaku funny.-“Why so can come sneak in and take our money?”-Haizaku smiled.-“No kid so I can take you there and get you out of my hair.”-Haizaku said gritting his teeth slightly.-“I live a few blocks away.”-Haizaku sighed.-“Was that so hard now hop on”.-Haizaku bent his knee’s so the small child could reach his neck.-“By the way what’s your name kid?”-Mori Natsu.”-Haizaku was about to start walking away when he heard what he thought was a steam engine train go off. He turned around to see the hulking man who had just gotten one shoted skin start peeling off revealing hard metal underneath he bent down letting the kid off.-“Run on home Mori.”- and with that the kid ran off. The man then started standing up and turned to look at the younger male grabbing a metal pole he threw the sharper in at him(Akuma). Haizaku hoped in front of the pole and it impaled him instead Haizaku looked down at the crimson blood seeping from the wound. He wrapped his hand around the pole and yanked it out the blood gushing out onto the ground black smoke rising from the wound. The wound then caught fire healing itself though Haizaku had to grit his teeth because healing always came with a pain. Then the men started talking about getting the others and he smiled.-“Hey ten can before you start getting ahead of yourself you’re going to have to fight me first.”-Haizaku said send forth a fire ball they would explode on contact and send the man flying if it hit.-“I’m going to melt you into an ingot.”-Haizaku’s body temperature then started to have a noticeable rise as he went into his Tang Soo Do stance.- Diversity: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4o3cYMXgaP0 )The giant slid his left foot back keeping his right foot forward, bending his knees and immediately taking a guard stance just in time for Haizaku to launch the fireball at him. King Kong took in a deep breath mere milliseconds before the fireball hit and then exhaled quickly. A heavy plume of steam rushed out of his body, partially dispersing the fireball’s potency, and what was left of the fireball hit his crossed arms in a guarding posture, breaking over the tempered uranium and spilling back and away. It seared some of his skin, and in some places blood began to spot the surface, but in others there was only metal. “Good shot kid.” He said, just as he’d mentioned to the other one with the ineffective return-blow of the pipe. “Not good enough.” He had been charging up the machine that was his mixed organic and inorganic body and he raised his arms up over his head. What happened next was a move King Kong called “Quake”- and for obvious reasons. His long arms seemed to extend and his fists suddenly came flying down like wrecking balls. He hit the ground with enough force in front of him that the asphalt ripped open like a moderate chasm and spread its fissures out as far as twenty feet. But he didn’t just hit the ground- he pushed into it. His fists struck the street and slabs of asphalt were suddenly jutted up out of the earth as the ground shook and he sucked in a deep breath. His hands turned and he lifted his arms, throwing them up. As his arms returned in a reverse of their first motion, sending them vertically towards the sky, thick pieces of the street itself and heavy chunks of stone and dirt would be launched explosively away from King Kong. These chunks were varied enough to be able to hit all three of his opponents. Akuma was perhaps the farthest from the most direct line of rocky fire as his arms dropped back into a quick guard. King Kong’s attack would’ve done more than just sling rock and asphalt heavy enough to crush and kill someone at the three, he’d also made their terrain a lot more uneven and menacing. Water shot up from a broken pipe in the street between King Kong and the other three, creating a thin falling mist over them as King Kong waited… |||| Rashida glanced over as the pipe flew towards Akuma and he managed to successfully save himself. Then there was the guy with the fireball that looked like it broke over the beast of a half-metal man unlike anything she’d ever seen. She began to jump up and down, gathering abu in her legs as the beast suddenly raised his arms up in the air. She dropped into a squat just as his arms came flying down, and the moment he shattered the street-side, Rashida launched herself into the air. With her abuuris (chi) mostly used in her legs and used concussively at that, she left a small crater in the street side as she jumped up onto a rooftop overhead. She didn’t have any useful weapon or anything long-ranged. So she began to look around for something, anything. But when she found nothing she looked down to King Kong from her angle of being on the roof behind and above him. If one of the others gave a good distraction, maybe she could drop a Concussion Kick to the back of his head and rattle around his screws enough to slow him down for the others to finish him off. Guest_Keizumai: -Akuma would watch as the other guy threw an Fireball at the cyborg who was able to weather the blow easily, the cyborg would then raise both hands above his head and smash them into the ground sending massive chunks of street, stone, and dirt flying in their direction"well this just gets better and better"he said as an massive stone came flying at him. he smile as he reached behind his back pulling out two handguns the left one sliver and the other one black(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSLkkP1S29o)"Let's Rock" he said as he began firing at the gaint stone in front of him causing it to shatter into peices he then began firing at all the chunks of stone and other object that were thrown into the air braking them into little pieces and he was starting to have fun so he began to do various poses while shoting them, after he was done shooting all that was left was a cloud of tiny pieces falling to the ground, Akuma would begen to walk through the cloud with both guns raised up by his head. he walk forward till he was about three feet infront of the cyborg"chew on this"he said as he aimed both his guns at the cyborgs face and began unleashing an all on assult of bullets on the cyborg which if it doesn't put it down should stopp it from doing anything besides gaurd it's face- Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku narrowed his eyes he was now pissed at the mans blockage of his attack and befor he could react with any thing else king kong raise his hands and Haizaku prepaired to block only finding the ground under him begain to shake. Haizaku went strait into ash boost and dodged to the left about 15 feet then jump strait up as one of the rocks landed right where he had been standing landing back on the unstable wet ground Haizaku ducked down under another rock and took off at King kong. He then jumped ontop of one of the slabs that hade been erected from the earth the leaped off of it. Lifting his right hand back he used ash boost to bring it crashing down in attempt to him the guy right over the head and end it quikly.(If his will most likely drive him into the ground or kill him.))Regaredless if it hit or not Haizaku would hop off of the mans shoulders onto the nearest building and make a run for it. He just did not have the time to fight in a populated area full of people today.- Diversity: The first attack that came was actually Haizaku’s attack, due to him launching straight for King Kong before all the rubble settled. King Kong barely had time to draw an arm up, his fist opening as Haizaku’s fist blasted into his palm. It bent the uranium and overheated it instantly, causing his hand to sear the skin on his skull as a marvelous and gigantic crater formed in the street, asphalt exploding upwards like the street version of an ice crystal formation as Haizaku’s attack plunged King Kong down into the ground. If he hadn’t caught it, it would’ve crushed his skull inwards regardless of the uranium plates. The bullets would’ve struck stone and asphalt, some ricocheting off of the street slabs to actually graze King Kong’s arms, tearing away synthetic skin and severing a few conduction cords. The attacker who’d put King Kong in the ground quickly retreated and as King Kong was losing steam function in his right arm, having destroyed a good forty-foot area of the street in this corner of District 1. It was time for King Kong to make his own retreat, as he picked up a gigantic slab of rock that was about eight feet tall, using it as a massive shield against any other bullets as he climbed out of the hole as quickly as possible (taking about five seconds to do so). The cocoon of asphalt seemed to help shield him in its gargantuan mock crystalline rupture as King Kong began to roar. Suddenly he thrust his arms out and he slung the slab at Akuma, and by the time the rock would hit or be destroyed, his plates would’ve meshed back into place and the large man would’ve slipped into the old warehouse not far behind him to take off. He knew these back alleys and sewer systems well- he had faith he wouldn’t be followed far. But the fight was not over. King Kong knew their faces- and he would definitely be back… Rashida stood atop the roof watching with wide eyes, seeing the guy run just as her abuuris filled her legs. “Gat… DAMMIT I WAS GONNA’ KICK HIS ASS TO THE MOON!” She stomped and cracked the roof before she jumped down and landed on the tip of a large sliver of asphalt. “Nice moves stranger. I think we’ll run into each other again. Call me Ra. Hope I don’t get on your bad side.” She winked playfully, as she pulled the same joint from earlier from her pocket and with another hand holding a lighter, lit it and took off over the turmoil of the terrain to head back to her place for the night. Category:Ark 11